This invention relates generally to airborne radio antenna systems, and more particularly, to a solar enabled deployable airborne sensor array system and method of use.
At least some known high sensitivity radar system require large antennas to provide a large area over which signals can be collected. Conventionally, such large antennas are ground-based and require a rigid, heavy support structure. Additionally, at least some high power radar systems have thermal management issues due to the proximity of the high power electronics to other system components.
At least some known air surveillance and reconnaissance systems use an aerial vehicle coupled to a tether. The tether restricts the flight space, so that a fly-away will not occur. The aerial vehicle may include a sensor for surveillance or other data gathering relating to a target. However, such aerial systems typically include relatively small antennae, which limit the range of such systems. Additionally, the towing vehicle and sensor vehicle both require power and so the mission duration of such systems is limited by the amount of power stored on the vehicles.